Arnold Schwarzenegger
thumb Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger nascut pe 30 iulie 1947 este un fost culturist şi actor american originar din Austria, în prezent politician republican, servind ca cel de-al treizeci şi optulea guvernator al statului California. Schwarzenegger şi-a câştigat faima ca actor Hollywood-ian în filme de acţiune. În zilele când era campion mondial de culturism a fost supranumit „stejarul austriac” şi „Arnold cel Tare”. Supranumele „Arnie” l-a dobândit în timpul carierei de actor, iar mai recent a fost numit „the Governator” (combinarea cuvintelor governor şi terminator, după filmele din seria Terminator). Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger a fost ales la 7 octombrie 2003 Guvernator al statului California într-un scrutin special, numit recall election (v. şi articolul în engleză California recall election, 2003), menit să înlocuiască fostul guvernator al statului California, Gray Davis. Arnold Schwarzenegger şi-a prestat jurămîntul ca guvernator la 17 noiembrie 2003, pentru a servi restul mandatului lui Gray Davis până la date de 8 ianuarie 2007. La 16 septembrie 2006 anunţă că va candida din nou pentru un termen complet în alegerile pentru funcţia de guvernator, pe care, de altfel, le-a câştigat. În mai 2004 şi 2007, Schwarzenegger a fost numit unul din cei 100 de care a ajutat la formarea lumiicitare. Schwarzenegger este căsătorit cu Maria Shriver şi are patru copii: Katherine (născută în 1989), Christina (născută în 1991), Patrick (născut în 1993), Christopher (născut în 1997). Schwarzenegger a fost votat drept cel mai bine clădit bărbat al Europei, fapt ce l-a făcut faimos. „Titlul Mr. Universe care ia facut biletul spre America. Arnold Schwarzenegger s-a nascut la 30 iulie 1947 in orasul Graz, Austria. Arnold a castigat cateva concursuri europene si titluri internationale la culturism si body-building. A absolvit Universitatea din Wisconsin cu o diploma in afaceri si economie. La varsta de 22 de ani ajunge milionar dupa ce investeste intr-o companie imobiliara si echipamente de body-building. thumb La 23 de ani a debutat in lumea cinematografiei in filmul "Hercules In New York", insa succesul a venit 14 ani mai tarziu odata cu lansarea filmului "Terminator". A continuat cu roluri in filme de succes precum : Commando (1985), Predator (1987), Total Recall (1990), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), Eraser (1996), Batman & Robin (1997), End of Days (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Collateral Damage (2002) si Terminator 3 : Rise Of The Machines (2003) S-a casatorit in aprilie 1986 cu Maria Shriver cu care are 4 copii, doua fete si doi baieti. In anul 2003 a fost ales Guvernator al statul California, SUA, iar in 2006 a fost reales in aceasi functie.A fost de 7 oriconsecutiv castigatorul concursului de culturism Mister Olimpia.Printre iubitorii acestui gen de sport a fost numit regele culturismului. ---- Filme: Actor 1. The Expendables (2010) (in productie) .... 2. Muscle Beach Then and Now (2010) (in productie) .... Propriul rol 3. Gerrymandering (2010) (in productie) .... 4. Barack Obama: Road to the White House (2009) (in productie) .... Propriul rol 5. Killer at Large (2008) (in productie) .... Propriul rol - Governor of California 6. Capitalism: A Love Story - Capitalism: o poveste de dragoste (2009) .... Propriul rol 7. Where Muscles Were Born (2009) .... Propriul rol 8. Reg Park: The Legend (2009) .... Propriul rol 9. Kambakkht Ishq - Incredible Love (2009) .... (unconfirmed) 10. Why We Train (2008) .... Propriul rol 11. Citizen Kate (2008) .... Propriul rol 12. Caring for Our Water (2008) .... Propriul rol - Governor 13. Being W (2008) .... Propriul rol 14. 2007 Taurus World Stunt Awards (2007) .... Propriul rol 15. Arnold Schwarzenegger: 'I'll Be Back' (2007) .... Propriul rol 16. Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan - Borat: Invataturi din America pentru ca toata natia Kazahstanului sa profite (2006) .... Howard Langston 17. 40 Dumbest Celeb Quotes... Ever (2006) .... Propriul rol 18. Running with Arnold (2006) .... Propriul rol 19. Pursuit of Equality (2005) .... Propriul rol 20. Shadows of the Bat: The Cinematic Saga of the Dark Knight - Batman Unbound (2005) .... Propriul rol 21. Martial Law 9/11: Rise of the Police State (2005) .... Propriul rol 22. Batman: The Motion Picture Anthology 1989-1997 - Beyond Batman: Freeze Frame - The Visual FX of 'Batman & Robin' (2005) .... Propriul rol 23. The Kid & I (2005) .... Arnold Schwarzenegger 24. AC/DC: Family Jewels (2005) .... Jack Slater - segment 'Big Gun' 25. Batman: The Motion Picture Anthology 1989-1997 - Beyond Batman: Dressed to Thrill - The Costumes of 'Batman & Robin' (2005) .... Propriul rol 26. Manolito Espinberg, une vie de cinéma (2005) .... Conan 27. Hydrogen Fuel Cell Vehicles (2004) .... Propriul rol 28. WMD: Weapon of Mass Destruction (2004) .... Propriul rol 29. Rated 'R': Republicans in Hollywood (2004) .... Propriul rol 30. Around the World in 80 Days - Ocolul Pamantului in 80 de zile (2004) .... Prince Hapi 31. 2004 Taurus World Stunt Awards (2004) .... Propriul rol 32. How Arnold Won the West (2004) .... Propriul rol 33. East Meets West: 'Red Heat' and the Kings of Carolco (2004) .... Propriul rol 34. A Stuntman for All Seasons: A Tribute to Bennie Dobbins (2004) .... Propriul rol 35. T3 Visual Effects Lab (2003) .... T-101 36. Terminator 3: Sky Net Database (2003) .... 37. The Rundown (2003) .... Bar Patron 38. Macy's 4th of July Spectacular (2003) .... Propriul rol 39. Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Terminatorul 3: Suprematia Robotilor (2003) .... Terminator 40. Inside 'Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines' (2003) .... Propriul rol 41. Trier, Kidman og Cannes (2003) .... Propriul rol 42. Secrets of Superstar Fitness (Serial TV) (2002) .... Propriul rol 43. Liberty's Kids: Est. 1776 (Serial TV) (2002) .... Baron von Steuben 44. Collateral Damage: The Hero in a New Era (2002) .... Propriul rol 45. 2002 ABC World Stunt Awards (2002) .... Propriul rol - Host 46. Collateral Damage - Victime Colaterale (2002) .... Gordy Brewer 47. Raw Iron: The Making of 'Pumping Iron' (2002) .... Propriul rol 48. Other Voices: Creating 'The Terminator' (2001) .... Propriul rol 49. Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) .... White Wolf 50. 2001 Winter Special Olympics (2001) .... 51. Predator: The Unseen Arnold (2001) .... Propriul rol 52. Anthony Quinn: The Final Words (2001) .... Propriul rol 53. If It Bleeds We Can Kill It: The Making of 'Predator' (2001) .... Propriul rol 54. Imagining 'Total Recall' (2001) .... Propriul rol 55. The 6th Day - Ziua a 6-a (2000) .... Adam Gibson 56. Conan Unchained: The Making of 'Conan' (2000) .... Propriul rol 57. End of Days: The Beginning (2000) .... Propriul rol 58. Kino kolossal - Herkules, Maciste & Co (2000) .... Propriul rol 59. Bodybuilders (2000) .... Propriul rol 60. The Making of 'Terminator 2: 3-D' (2000) .... Propriul rol 61. End of Days - Apocalipsa (1999) .... Jericho Cane 62. Intimate Portrait: Loni Anderson (1999) .... Propriul rol 63. Arnold Schwarzenegger: Hollywood Hero (1999) .... Propriul rol 64. Tough Guise: Violence, Media & the Crisis in Masculinity (1999) .... Propriul rol 65. Intimate Portrait: Kelly Preston (1999) .... Propriul rol 66. The Magic Hour (Serial TV) (1998) .... Propriul rol 67. Femmes Fatales: Sharon Stone (1998) .... Propriul rol 68. Batman & Robin - Batman si Robin (1997) .... Mr. Freeze 69. Jingle All the Way - Goana dupa cadou (1996) .... Howard Langston 70. Eraser (1996) .... U.S. Marshal John 'The Eraser' Kruger 71. A Century of Science Fiction (1996) .... Propriul rol 72. T2 3-D: Battle Across Time (1996) .... The Terminator 73. Junior - Gravidul (1994) .... Dr. Alex Hesse 74. True Lies - Minciuni adevarate (1994) .... Harry Tasker 75. Beretta's Island (1994) .... Propriul rol 76. Last Action Hero - Ultima aventura (1993) .... Jack Slater 77. The Road to Hollywood (1993) .... Propriul rol 78. 1993 MTV Movie Awards (1993) .... Propriul rol - Presenter 79. T2: More Than Meets the Eye (1993) .... Propriul rol 80. The Making of 'The Terminator': A Retrospective (1992) .... Propriul rol 81. Lincoln (1992) .... John G. Nicolay 82. Feed (1992) .... Propriul rol 83. Christmas in Connecticut (1992) .... Man in chair in front of Media Truck 84. Victory & Valor: Special Olympics World Games (1991) .... Propriul rol 85. Naked Hollywood (1991) .... Propriul rol 86. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) .... The Terminator 87. The Making of 'Terminator 2: Judgment Day' (1991) .... Propriul rol 88. Kindergarten Cop - Politist de gradinita (1990) .... Detective John Kimble 89. Total Recall (1990) .... Douglas Quaid 90. The Making of 'Total Recall' (1990) .... Propriul rol / Douglas Quaid 91. Tales from the Crypt (Serial TV) (1989) .... X-Con 92. Twins - Gemenii (1988) .... Julius Benedict 93. Red Heat - Febra rosie (1988) .... Capt. Ivan Danko 94. The Running Man (1987) .... Ben Richards 95. Predator (1987) .... Dutch 96. Raw Deal (1986) .... Mark Kaminsky, aka Joseph P. Brenner 97. Commando (1985) .... John Matrix 98. Red Sonja (1985) .... Kalidor 99. The Terminator - Terminatorul (1984) .... The Terminator 100. Conan the Destroyer - Conan distrugatorul (1984) .... Conan 101. The Making of 'Terminator' (1984) .... Propriul rol 102. Carnival in Rio (1983) .... Propriul rol - as host 103. Conan the Barbarian - Conan Barbarul (1982) .... Conan 104. The Making of 'Superman II' (1982) .... Propriul rol - Premiere 105. Our Voices Ourselves (1982) .... Propriul rol 106. Body by Garret (1982) .... Propriul rol 107. The Jayne Mansfield Story - Povestea unui star: Jayne Mansfield (TV) (1980) .... Mickey Hargitay 108. The Comeback (1980) .... Propriul rol 109. Scavenger Hunt - Goana dupa avere (1979) .... Lars, Gym Instructor 110. The Villain (1979) .... Handsome Stranger 111. The San Pedro Beach Bums (Serial TV) (1977) .... Muscleman 112. Pumping Iron (1977) .... Propriul rol 113. Stay Hungry - Mostenitorul din Alabama (1976) .... Joe Santo 114. Happy Anniversary and Goodbye (1974) .... Rico 115. The Long Goodbye - Marea despartire (1973) .... Hood in Augustine's office 116. The Streets of San Francisco (Serial TV) (1972) .... Josef Schmidt 117. Hercules in New York - Hercule la New York (1970) .... Hercules 118. Sharon Stone (2003) .... Propriul rol Categorie:Divertisment